Monster Talent
Monster Talent is the 5th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Gossamer is a sweet, shy and lovable giant hairy red monster, and unfortunately, his height and odd looks make him the perfect target for schoolyard bullies. His mother, Witch Lezah, wants a positive male role model to help Gossamer fit in and make friends, and after Daffy asserts that the only way to help a weirdo is with another weirdo’s expertise, he gets forced into the job as Gossamer’s new guide. After a few failed experiments to boost Gossamer’s social stature, Daffy decides the school's upcoming talent show is the perfect path to popularity. Meanwhile, Bugs becomes an unlikely celebrity after appearing in a television commercial for Speedy Gonzales’s restaurant, Pizzarriba. His catchphrase, "I like it," takes the town by storm, and in the end, Bugs’ stardom helps Gossamer overcome his woes. Cast Granny appears in this episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy': (after seeing Witch Lezah) Whoa! (Bugs removes the 3D glasses) Ugh, back to 2D. What a bummer. *'Daffy': The only person who can help a weirdo like Gossamer is another weirdo. (drinks his protein shake) Witch Lezah: That's a great idea. You can take him to school tomorrow. Daffy: What? No. Find another weirdo. No one helped me out when I was a kid, so I'm not helping him out. Witch Lezah: You know, I'm not always a nice witch. *'Gossamer': (to Daffy) My mom says that you're a bum and that you mooch off of Mr. Bunny. Daffy: Well, your mom is stupid. Don't tell her I said that! *'Daffy': (after being saved by Gossamer from the fire) You saved my life...I'd like to repay you...BY GIVING YOU ONE OF THESE! (fails to punch Gossamer and his fist deflates) It's like those protein shakes have made me weaker. *(Bugs drives up to his and Daffy's house to find it on fire) Bugs: My house! Fireman: Hey, it's the "I Like It" guy! *'Fireman:' Do you live here? (turns off the water) say it! Bugs: My house is burning down! Fireman: That's not the line. Bugs: Turn on the water! Fireman: No you remember! The little mouse goes "What do you think, sir?" and you say... Bugs: ... I LIKE IT!!! *'Witch Lezah': That's my baby! *'Daffy': It's just as painful in 3D. Trivia *On its premiere night, this episode had 2.330 million viewers. *This is the first episode since Members Only to feature a Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner short. **This is its second appearance on The Looney Tunes Show *This is the first episode to not include a'' Merrie Melody.'' *This is the first appearance of Speedy Gonzales' Pizzarriba. *Daffy makes a reference to when he was in jail in'' The Jailbird and Jailbunny''. *Daffy appeared after the credits, instead of Porky Pig, who appeared at the end in all the episodes before. *Yosemite Sam most likely gave up solar power because when Gossamer bounces the football in the air, the overhead view of the cul-de-sac shows no solar panels on his roof. *In the original Looney Tunes, Gossamer is an antagonist and an enemy of Bugs; also he doesn't talk. *In real life, firemen WOULDN'T be so careless and let a building burn just to hear a catchphase. Running Gags *Daffy trying to beat up Gossamer and ending up only hurting himself and also shouting "ONE OF THESE!" *Everyone telling Bugs to say "I like it". Category:Episodes